csifandomcom-20200225-history
Snow Day
Snow Day is the twenty-fourth episode and season three finale of . Synopsis After Flack makes an enormous drug bust, and locks it up at the CSI headquarters, the drug lords infiltrate the building at gunpoint to get it back. Now the team must resolve the hostage situations, all the while with Mac, Stella, and Hawkes trapped inside. Plot Flack accompanies a SWAT team to a warehouse, where they take down a group of Irish mobsters and seize their stash of cocaine. The bust is one of the largest in NYPD history, and the cocaine is sent to the lab. Adam is sent to the crime scene to process it. Peyton has a surprise for Mac; two tickets to London. Peyton plans to attend a conference in London and, since Mac has not taken a vacation day in years, would like for Mac to accompany her. Mac is uneasy, but does not refuse Peyton's offer outright. A gas leak is reported in the building, and the gas company orders an evacuation. Mac is about to comply when he sees a nearby Bunsen burner that is burning normally. Shortly after, Stella joins him and both, suspecting that the gas leak is fake, decide to stay behind while everyone else is directed from the building. The two CSIs test the gas and find it to be methanol, an otherwise harmless mercaptan compound that shares the smell of those added to natural gas to make leaks apparent. They conclude that the men who appear to be gas company employees are actually Irish mobsters from the same clan as the ones taken down in the bust. They faked a gas leak, and are planning to reclaim the cocaine from the crime lab vault. Meanwhile, at Danny's apartment, Danny awakens atop his pool table, with Lindsay in his arms. Lindsay awakens shortly after. When Lindsay wakes up, however, she finds out that Danny had taken it upon himself to trade shifts with Lindsay and had let her sleep through the morning (originally, Lindsay was to assist Adam at the crime scene, and Danny was to report to the lab later in the day). Danny has left a message which reads, "Montana, don't freak out, although I'm sure you already have. We're trading shifts. I got you covered. Enjoy your snow day. D." Lindsay recalls the events of the previous night, when she and Danny started the evening playing pool, Danny losing one hundred dollars in a bet that she couldn't make a particularly hard shot. Being unable to pay her, they instead have sex on the pool table. Danny goes to the crime scene, and is taken hostage. He finds out that Adam had been captured earlier and was tortured to give up his ID badge and passwords to the secure areas of the lab. Danny tries to inform the lab, but is caught. The mobsters smash Danny's left hand, breaking it. Back at the crime lab, Hawkes, unaware of the fake gas leak, is told by one of the mobsters (in gas company disguise) to leave the building. A suspicious Hawkes identifies the tattoo on the man's arm and matches it to one found on a body in the morgue; a mobster shot dead in the warehouse bust. He also discovers that Mac and Stella are still in the building. Gunn, the mobster leading the raid on the lab, accidentally shoots and kills one of his own men while hunting for Mac. Gunn heads downstairs to supervise the vault break-in, and Stella and Mac manage to capture the mobster Gunn leaves behind to hunt for them. Mac imprisons him behind a web of laser sensors that are rigged to detonate explosives if the laser beams are broken. Mac drags the body into a nearby elevator and sends it down to the morgue level. Hawkes receives the body and drags it into the morgue. However, the body has left a blood trail, which attracts the attention of one of the mobsters. He enters the morgue, only to be surprised by Hawkes, who had been posing as a dead body. Armed with a bone saw, Hawkes relieves the gunman of his weapon and Adam's ID badge and shuts him inside a cadaver drawer, before leaving with the bullet from the body. Upon reuniting with Mac and Stella, they compare the bulet and discover that it was from the same gun that was used to kill Candace Broadbent, an FBI agent investigating an IRA and was killed the day before she could meet with Mac. Back at the warehouse, Danny devises a plan to take down their captors. He taunts the mobsters as he runs from the trailer, which allows Adam to run to his kit and retrieve a bottle containing a caustic solution. Adam runs back to the trailer with the bottle hidden under his clothes before the mobsters drag a battered Danny back to the trailer. Danny makes a call to Don Flack alerting him about the hostage situation, then Danny uses the chemical to disable one of the mobsters while the remaining mobsters force the police officers who were taken hostage with Adam to disrobe, dressing the police officers to look like the hostage takers so that they would be taken down by the SWAT team waiting outside, while the mobsters would get away scot-free. When the SWAT team swarm the warehouse, Adam bravely exposes the mobsters' ruse, saving the policemen's lives and ensuring the mobster's capture. Lindsay, who had since joined Flack and the SWAT team outside the warehouse, rushes in to help take Danny to safety. Hawkes, who has single-handedly trapped most of the mobsters, finds Mac and Stella, informing them that Adam and Danny being taken hostage was only a diversion to deflect attention from the heist at the lab. When Mac locates Gunn and shadows him, Peyton places a call to Mac, and the ringtone from Mac's cell phone compromises his location. Mac and Gunn begin to brawl, and when Gunn reaches into the laser web to retrieve his gun, he sets off the explosives. Mac's survival is in doubt until he, Hawkes, and Stella emerge from the smoking building, very much alive. Peyton, relieved, runs to greet Mac, who then informs his team that he is going to London. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Claire Forlani as Dr. Peyton Driscoll *Shane Brolly as Colm Gunn *Tom McComas as Billy Morrison *Gina St. John as Reporter #1 *Troy Gilbert as Irshman *Michael McLafferty as Reporter #2 *Chris Monberg as Sean Kelly *Tom Archdeacon as Jackie Doyle *Rob Zabrecky as The Professor *David McSweeney as Bobby Maloney *Doc Duhame as Henchman #1 Music *'Jenny Don't Be Hasty' by Paolo Nutini *'Banger' by G. Love feat. Blackalicious & Lateef the Truth Speaker *'All Access' by La Kinky Beat *'Give It To Me' by Justin Timberlake & Nelly Furtado *'I Go Hard, I Go Home' by The Presets *'Walk Away' by Ben Harper Goofs *When Danny & Lindsay are on the pool table, he uses his left hand to stroke her hair, but when the camera goes back to Lindsay, he's using his right. Trivia *Most of the scenes of this episode are used in the new opening credits. *Gina St. John, who plays Reporter #1, also appears in the episode All Fall Down. She also plays Reporter #1 in episode Not What It Looks Like. *The guys who took over the lab are the same ones who killed the FBI agent in ''Sweet Sixteen''. *The exterior of Danny's apartment is different than the one shown in Sleight Out of Hand. They are actually two different buildings. The apartment in this episode is also bigger. *The events of the beginning of this episode - Flack's bust and why Lindsay is at Danny's apartment - are established in the tie-in novel Four Walls which takes place between the episodes ...Comes around and Snow Day. See Also 324 Category:CSI: NY Season 3